The School
by Supersinger9000
Summary: Sequel to The Goldfish. You don't have to read that story in order to read this one but it does help with the background info. It's been a few days since Darwin Watterson grew legs, and he finds himself attending school with Gumball. This is the story of his first day.


Darwin Watterson stood in front of the building for Elmore Elementary School, nerves slowly catching up with him. It was one thing to think about going to school, but actually doing it? That was a different story altogether. His best friend Gumball noticed his fear and said "don't worry, you're gonna be fine." And gave him a hug to cheer him up. Gumball marveled at the fact that he could actually hug his best friend. Ever since Gumball had gotten Darwin as a Christmas present the two had been inseparable. But Darwin was just a regular goldfish then, so there were things that they couldn't do together, the two hadn't even been able to touch. Gumball and Darwin thought it would be that way forever, but just a few days ago a miracle happened. Darwin had somehow managed to grow legs overnight, so he could actually get out of his bowl. The fact that Gumball could just reach over and touch Darwin and vice versa made them so happy that they overcompensated and were probably a little too affectionate with each other. "Ok, we have to go inside now or we're going to be late, don't worry, I'll be right by your side the whole time." Darwin took a deep breath and headed inside.

"Ok, so there's the cafeteria, where we eat. That's the library, where I hide when it's gym class, and there's the gym where I hide when we're supposed to be in the library, you'll get the hang of it soon enough." Gumball suddenly stopped walking and became all slack jawed. "Dude? Are you ok?" Darwin asked, then he spotted Penny walking toward them. "Oh, Hi Penny! Boy am I glad to see you, it's nice to actually know someone here, apart from Gumball of course."

"It's nice to see you too Darwin, but…..how?

"Oh yeah, that." Darwin said gesturing to his legs. "I don't really know how that happened actually, I just woke up this way."

"Well, ok then." Penny said, trying to process this. "So this is your first day then?"

"Yeah"

"Well, good luck, I'll see you guys in class."

"Bye Penny." both boys said.

"I can't help but notice that I was the only one who said anything for that entire conversation." Darwin said to Gumball

"Let's just go to class." Gumball said, unable to think of a comeback. Luckily there was no assigned seating so Darwin claimed the desk next to Gumball's. He looked around the room and scanned the faces of his new classmates. There was a ghost girl, a banana, a flower, and, oh my god, was that a T-Rex? Why is there a T-Rex in this school? Just then the teacher walked in and said "Good morning class! We have a new student today!" Oh no, Darwin thought, not the "single out the new kid" thing that's been in every movie ever made. He should've been prepared for this, but he wasn't. "His name is Darwin Watterson, and I know you'll all make him feel welcome."

"Watterson?" Banana Joe asked, looking back and forth at Gumball and Darwin, trying to find any sort of similarity between them.

"Well, I'm adopted." Darwin explained

"Oh, ok" Banana Joe said.

"Great, just what we need, another Gumball." Tobias said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Gumball protested.

"Sorry dude, but it's true, remember that time you accidentally flooded the gym?" Tobias replied.

"Wait, what did he do?" Darwin asked, curious.

"Oh man, it was so hilarious." Banana Joe cut in. "He accidentally got lost in the sewer system, and he broke the main water valve trying to find his way back, and we just opened the door to the gym and 'whoosh', water goes flying everywhere." Darwin was laughing hysterically and asked Gumball "dude, why haven't you told me this story?"

"That's not even the best one" Leslie cut in. "What about the time when…."

"Ok, it's time to get started on learning, you can gossip another time."

"Awwww" Darwin said disappointed. Gumball, for the first time in life, was actually happy that the teacher started teaching. Darwin, meanwhile, was struggling to keep up. He didn't show it though, he didn't want to be moved down a grade, away from Gumball. Then he'd truly be on his own in this strange place. Finally it was lunchtime. Gumball showed Darwin how to get to the cafeteria and they both grabbed lunch from the hot lunch line. Darwin took a bite of his lunch "ugh, is the food always this bad?" he asked. "Pretty much" Gumball confirmed "You'll get used to it." "I hope so" Darwin said "because at this point I honestly prefer fish flakes." Suddenly they heard the clang of a lunch tray hitting the metal cafeteria table. Gumball looked up, surprised, people didn't usually sit with him during lunchtime. It was Masami, the school gossip. "So, Darwin, how's your first day of school going?" "Ok" he responded, why was she talking to him? He wondered, he didn't even know her. Masami read the confusion on his face and said "It's just that we haven't had a new kid in a while and you kind of came out of nowhere, Gumball didn't even mention that his parents were adopting another kid, So what's your story Darwin Watterson?"

"Story? I don't really have a story." Darwin said, and Gumball started snickering.

"What?" Darwin asked

"You don't have a story? You're the fish who grew legs"

"That's not much of a story though, I went to bed and when I woke up I had legs, that's not a story, that's a sentence."

"Wait, back up." Masami said "fish who grew legs?"

"Yeah" Gumball replied "Darwin used to be a regular goldfish before he magically grew legs a few days ago."

"Huh" Masami said while giving Darwin a strange look and moving on. Before long the news made its way throughout the school and now everyone knew of the fish's backstory. They couldn't help but stare at him, sure they had met a lot of creative creatures in the town of Elmore, but this was the first they'd heard of a regular animal becoming anthropomorphized. People were curious and a lot of people thought it was cool. Unfortunately Darwin misinterpreted the stares, mistaking them for disgusted and hostile.

"Thanks for telling Masami about me Gumball" Darwin said sarcastically

"Did you want to keep it a secret?" Gumball asked

"Not exactly, I just wasn't aware that it would make me the class freak."

"I'm sure you're not, people are probably just curious. It'll die out once people get used to you." Darwin didn't buy it. "Why do you even care what those people think anyway?" Gumball added

"I don't know, I guess I just want people to like me."

"I guess that makes sense." Gumball replied. "But there's no way people won't like you, you're awesome."

"Thanks." Darwin said, feeling a bit better. That is, until they got back to class and everyone started staring at him again. Even when the teacher started talking, they would give him quick glances, fast enough so the teacher won't notice they weren't paying attention. It was getting really annoying. "Darwin?" The teacher asked "do you think you could answer this one?" Oh no, he hadn't even heard what the question was, and even if he had, he wasn't sure he would be able to answer it. This was all becoming too much for Darwin and tears started to pool in his eyes. Oh no, he was crying in school, this was not good. He made up some lame excuse and bailed to the bathroom where no one could see him crying. Five minutes later he heard a knock on the stall door.

"Dude, are you ok?" Gumball asked

"Go away, there's nothing you can do about it." Gumball hesitated, then decided to do what he said and give Darwin some space. A few minutes later he heard another knock. "Gumball, I said go away!" Darwin snapped.

"It's not Gumball, it's me."

"Carrie? What are you doing here? This is the boy's bathroom."

"No it's not, you ran into the girl's bathroom by mistake." Darwin groaned and covered his eyes in embarrassment. "So, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really, it's not like you care anyway."

"Why would you think that?"

"Come on, I saw how you all stared at me, you probably all think I'm some kind of freak."

"No way, I think it's cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if it makes you feel better, I'm a freak too."

"Really?" Darwin said, looking at her skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm the only person I know who was born a ghost." Darwin considered this, it was true, he hadn't heard of anyone who was born a ghost, he was trying to figure out how exactly that would work when Carrie started talking again. "Just give it a few weeks and people will get used to you."

"Thanks Carrie, I actually do kind of feel better." Darwin wiped the tears off his face and walked back into the classroom. Everyone was staring at him again, but this time Darwin could see the concern on everyone's faces, wondering if he was ok. Could it be true? People didn't think he was a freak like he thought they did? He sat in the seat next to Gumball and gave him a tentative smile to let him know he was ok. Gumball gave him a smile back. Soon enough the school day was over and Gumball and Darwin waited outside for their mother to pick them up.

"Gumball? Remember when I said I thought school would be fun?" Darwin asked

"Yeah."

"I take it back."

"Haha, I knew it." Gumball said in triumph. "Hey, it's not all bad, you got to hear some embarrassing stories about me."

"That's true." Darwin said

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually." Gumball said as his mother pulled into the parking lot. Gumball and Darwin climbed into the car and put the school day behind them.


End file.
